You Owe Me
by Mewlon
Summary: Reposted. After almost facing death, Guy is saved by Rath. While being healed, both men think about all that has happened as feelings are formed. It all started it off with a single daffodile. Guy x Rath yaoi.


_Hello everyone, I'm up to my old yaoi ness again, this time I'm attacking the Fire Emblem Section! Anyway, I decided to write a Guy x Rath fic, since there aren't any of those on And that got me upset. Except for Night which is a cute one-shot! So, here I am, doing this one shot. I might write an actual story of these two together one day if people do want to or if I have enough time._

_I own absolutely nothing of Fire Emblem at all. I wish I could own the characters, but I can't. So don't sue. And if you are against yaoi (boy x boy love), then do not read this at all and do not flame me! If you flame me, then you're obviously blind or stupid or both. I warned you, this is pure GAY LOVE! If you don't like it, go back! This is your last warning!_

**You Owe Me**

Out upon the open fields of Bern; war raged on. From the fires emerging from the books of the anima mages and sages to the javelins flying in the air; war raged on. One youth in particular ran across the fields. Placing one hand upon his faithful Killing Edge, the youth slashed at his enemy in one slice. Blood fled from the cut like a waterfall in the crisp morning.

Another Black Fang member appeared out of the grass as if it were a snake ready for the kill. Holding up a lance, the cavalier rushed at the Myrmidon with all his speed. The youth's braided aqua hair flew within the wind as he looked over his latest kill. Panting softly, the young man sat down on the grass. A dark shadow loomed over him as he rested.

Still holding onto his sword, Guy was ready to fight for whatever was going to hit him. He swiftly turned around, but the lance had knocked his sword out of his hand. The Killing edge flew into the air and landed far away from him. Guy kept his eyes upon the lance as it sank right into his side. Nothing but pain was all he could feel.

Blood fell from his side, just like his last kill. _Am I…going to die?_ He thought as he felt his world going black around him. Soon, something flew above him that brought down the cavalier down to Guy's side. Looking at his enemy, he could see an arrow sticking out of his head. Another shadow appeared above Guy.

Struggling his best to get away from certain death, Guy cried out in pain. The lance just pierced in more into his side as he moved just a little. The shadow above him took out the lance out of his side in one quick movement. Then a pair of strong arms took Guy up from the grass and over a horse. There, the Myrmidon fainted from the loss of blood and slept to the gentle movement of horse.

"What happened to him!" Priscilla cried as she looked at the young dying myrmidon.

"He…just was caught in battle…" said the soft voice of his savior. "Just heal him, he'll live."

As he had his eyes clothes, he could remember it all. His memories of when he used to be young. The plains of Sacea…filled with nothing but evergreen grass. Guy opened his emerald colored eyes to see the endless blue sky above him. A lovely cloud floated above him carefree from the world he had known. He lifted one small, skinny hand and tried to grasp it.

Everything was perfect for him in that afternoon, until an arrow was shot right above him. In a startled yelp, Guy got up from lying down and sat up to see what had happened. Far from where he stood, was a silhouette of a young boy who seemed a bit older then he was. His short emerald hair flew into his face, blocking out his looks.

Guy walked up to the boy to get to look at his face, when soon he had opened his eyes to nothing but a tent. His heart pounded fast at first then it had slowed down to a steady beat. Letting out a sigh, the young Sacean relaxed upon the somewhat warm cot he was sleeping in. Sleep was building up in his eyes, until a light colored face showed up.

"AHH!" Screamed Guy as his green eyes lit up with fear.

"Hee, hee, scared ya, Guy?"The voice of none other then the sneaky thief, Matthew giggled. "I thought I would!"

"Matthew! What are you doing here!" Guy shouted as he tried to punch him.

"Relax, Guy. I came here to check up on how you're doing! Geez, you almost got yourself killed you know! You got me worried."

"I got you worried?"

"Yeah, if you die, who's gonna finish those last favors I need? Anyway, get some rest dork! You had Priscilla working her hardest today. You're lucky that Rath came to save you."

"Rath? Rath saved me?"

"Yeah, he did. Thank him later."

Guy tried to relax for a bit, but his heart just pounded fast and loudly just now. He felt a hot sweat come over him in that very moment. It was odd, but he had this feeling for a while now. As soon as his last bit of energy ran out, he fell back on his cot and slept peacefully once more.

The next morning arrived there after. More visitors arrived upon sick tent. Matthew arrived once more to see Guy while behind him stood Legault and Jaffar. Priscilla rushed in to check up on Guy's health. Once she knew he was safe, she smiled at him then left to tend Heath. Karel appeared before the green haired youth and took a good scan of him.

Without even looking up, the myrmidon can guess that Karel's face was not of a happy one. Rath slowly walked up to the tent and stood behind Karel. Knowing the sword demon, he would like to have some distance from the other "walking corpses" as Karel had put it bluntly.

"You…" spoke softly the sword demon as he kept his eyes on his injured student. "…overestimated yourself. Though you may be learning from me, you have not yet come close to comparison to my level of strength. Don't do anything as foolish again as in fight by yourself in unknown territory. Is that clear?"

"…yes…sensei…" replied Guy quietly, not daring to look up.

"Good. Now rest. I don't want to see you up for less then a week. And I won't train you until two weeks later from now…"

"NO!" Shouted the youth as he wanted to get up, but the sharp pain from his side pushed him back. "I can handle the pain! Give me three days and I will be ready! Just don't make me wait that long!"

"Insolent pup! Listen to me! You are not well and I have no use to train an injured one. You might get killed. So don't try anything foolish!"

"But…"

"I have to agree with Karel," spoke the voice of the female tactician, Yuriko. "Guy, you're going to be suspended from training with Karel for now. And if there is battle in less then a week, I won't allow you to fight. You'll have to stay in the sick tent."

"Why are you guys treating me like a child?" Guy barked at them. It was something rare to see the young man actually yell at someone who was not Matthew. "Just…let me go! I can take care of myself!"

"Stop it, Guy!" The tactician shouted as she held him down on the bed. "You're staying here and that's final! Rath, I want you to take care of him!"

"Take care of him?" The Nomad asked.

"Yes. After all, you saved him and I believe you deserve some rest. Anyway, Lucius shall bring you food when we finished cooking. I do not want to see Guy out of this tent at all through this week and that is final. Everyone out now. We have much to do today."

Guy fell flat on his back while he saw everyone leave the tent. Only Rath had stayed behind to look after him. The Myrmidon could not believe that the Nomad would stay behind to take care of him like that. His sea green eyes looked at the young man's face for a while when he got up the courage.

Much to his surprise, Rath did not have an angry face or a face of disappointment like everyone else had. Instead he looked worried. RATH the serious member of the group looked worried. Rath looked back at him then leaned a bit forward to Guy.

"Where are you hurt?" He asked softly.

"I'm hurt…on my side." Guy replied as tried to move a bit away from the older man.

Without even a second thought, Rath had placed a hand upon the younger man's wound and massaged it softly. The young myrmidon let out a small yelp at the touch of Rath's fingers, but soon his yelp turned into a soft moan. The massage was rather soothing and it sent some sensations up to Guy's body entirely.

He could feel his blood rush through his body. A rather huge blush appeared on Guy's face as the massage continued on. All over his body he felt such a good tingle that he felt like yelling out in a desperate cry of pleasure. But as his ecstasy trip was getting, Rath had stopped massaging. Guy moaned in disappointment and looked at the older man. The myrmidon had barely noticed that the Chief's son's face was right above his own.

"How was it?" He asked in a soft voice.

"It…was great…" replied Guy as he stared into those green pools of his.

"Great. Now I suggest you get some rest. I'll check up on you later."

Without even saying an actual "good bye" the nomad from the plains walked off from the small cot and to the outside. The day went on as Rath looked out at the field in search of a good hunt. A small grey rabbit grazed on the grass near where he stood. Having not a second thought, the emerald haired man took out his bow and arrow and shot at the rodent.

Blood fell upon the ground and colored it crimson. Blood really did not faze Rath at all, but it reminded him of the battle that happened yesterday. How that lance had pierced Guy's side and nearly killed him. Out of the few people he has spoken too, the young myrmidon was the one he trusted the most with his secrets. His hand quivered a bit when he remembered it all.

"Hey Rath!" A soft melodic voice came. The nomad remembered that sweet voice from anywhere.

"Lady Lyn…" he spoke softly to his guest. "What may you be doing here?"

"I came to see what you were up to. Oh, you killed a rabbit. But wait! You're killed it in a field of daffodils!"

"So?"

"So! Don't you remember what daffodils mean back in Sacea?"

"Um, I never really was into the whole little tradition stuff back there…"

"When you give a daffodil to someone you care for with all your heart, and if they are sick then they will get healed quickly. And whoever you give it to, will fall in love with you."

"Fall…in love with me?"

"Yeah…you know….Guy needs to be healed. Why don't you give him a daffodil?"

Having no idea of how he got convinced, the nomad held in his hand one daffodil. He approached the small tent where there laid the sleeping Guy. His face was covered with some rogue hairs that stuck out of his braid and headband. Though his scent was that of dried blood and dampness; his looks were that of an angel.

Rath bent down to take a look at the young man's sleeping form and brushed the rogue hair out of his face. Placing his nose down to his neck, Rath took a good whiff of his scent to see if he could distinguish a certain type of scent. Aside from the sweat smell, there was a hint of blackberry aroma.

"What did you do to me?" Rath whispered as he looked at Guy with pleading eyes. "What could you do to me that made me feel like this?"

The young chieftain placed a soft kiss upon Guy's neck then licked his lips. It was exactly like tasting blackberries. The taste of the young Sacean's neck sent a surge in the older man's reaction to keep tasting. Rath stuck out his soft tongue and started to lick all over Guy's neck. The taste of it all gave him a sensation like anything he has ever felt before.

Eventually he worked himself up to Guy's face and licked his cheeks. Soon, his warmth tongue touched his lips and played with the bottom lip. The myrmidon moaned a bit at the feel of something warm. By instinct, he stuck out his tongue out a bit. Rath tickled the tip of the tongue until he saw the myrmidon starting to open his eyes.

Rath jumped from where he stood and crawled away from the tent and out in the open. The young myrmidon looked around the tent to see a fallen Heath asleep in a near by cot. Guy's emerald eyes soon looked down at his stomach to see a small daffodil. Picking up the flower, he examined it carefully.

"Someone…loves me?" The weakened myrmidon asked as he looked at it.

Meanwhile outside, Rath was still crawling around. Soon he had stopped when he had bumped into a pair of legs. He had dark boots along with dark pants. Slowly, the Nomad looked up to see into the scarred face of Legault. The thief looked down at Nomad and gave a look of curiosity of what was he doing.

"What may you be doing down there?" The lavender haired thief asked.

"I…I…" let out the Sacean prince. "….lost something…?"

"More like you were running away from something. I was on my way to see Heath, but I when I caught your figure, I knew that you just came back from there and something had happened. Tell or should I just assume the worst?"

"All right…I went to see Guy. I had to go find something to eat but I saw those daffodils and…I….for some reason a feeling came up to me and made me…taste his skin. I…TASTED….GUY'S….SKIN! And the worst part is I liked it!"

"You liked it?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm…" the former Black Fang thief thought as he tried to find a good reason to say. "Well, I bet you want him, don't you?"

"What! Me, what Guy?"

"Yes…it's only natural. In a way that is, since he saved your life, he does owe you. Use that for your advantage to get him. Then when you do, make him yours!"

"Are you crazy?"

"What's wrong with a little bit of aggressiveness on the boy? He's a man, he can take it. Make that kid yours!"

Rath had no idea of what to say there. He wasn't sure that taking Legault's advice of forcing Guy to be with him would be best. After all, they are friends, aren't they? The Nomad had to think for a moment. He wanted to get things straight happen to him and his reaction to the myrmidon. Taking a deep breath, he thought for a moment of what to do.

Ever since he had laid eyes on the younger Sacean, he felt some sort of a surge. At first his happy and cheery personality was annoying, but when he saw how ambitious he was to be the best swordsman in Elibe, he knew that there was more to this guy then his smile. Karel, the Sword Demon, had brought him as his apprentice.

Things were really not going well for him at all. Guy had struggled to keep himself on his feet at all times. Karel had pushed him to his limits and almost had killed him while training one time. The only thing that probably stood between Karel killing Guy was the fact that the younger swordfighter was not as strong as he was.

"_Pick up your blade!" Karel shouted as he pointed his sword upon the fallen blade in the grass. "My patience is wearing thin!"_

_Guy literally crawled on the grass towards his Killing Edge. Grasping it in his hands he pointed the tip of the sword at his mentor. Using what bit of power left, the Sacean youth pushed himself up from the grass and held his sword tightly. Blood trickled from his forehead and down to his lips. Taking out his tongue, Guy licked his lips and glared down at his teacher._

_Close by was Rath himself. He had taken the opportunity to practice his archery skills when his eyes caught the sight of two sword fighting figures. The battle raged as the taller of the two slashed at the smaller one's arm. Blood squirted over the grassy plains of where they stood. Once Rath had gotten closer, he could make out that Guy was bleeding and was rather beat up._

_The Nomad wanted to stop the fighting, but a strong hand from Karla warned him that he shouldn't interrupt their training. As the training went on, Guy had slid under Karel and slashed at his side. The Sword Demon looked at his wound and saw drops of blood fell from his clothing and down to the grass._

_A rather sadistic smile appeared upon the brunette's face as he rushed over to his apprentice. He held his hand upon his handle and released one final assault upon the myrmidon. One final slash sent the young swordsman down and out. Everyone had rushed out from where they stood to aid the fallen Guy._

"_Karel!" Rath barked as he knelt besides Guy. "Why do you do this to him?"_

"_Because he is my apprentice…" the brunette responded calmly. "He, above all people, should know the consequences of being under my wing. I do not take training gently. He asked to be trained by me even if I had refused. Besides, the training is to make him what a true sword demon is!"_

"_A true sword demon!"_

"_He wants to be the best swordsman in all of Elibe." Karel explained. "But to do that…he will have to kill me. The only way a mere child like him could do to accomplish that is to learn to be ruthless. To learn how to hate. And he knows that I'm the last obstacle left in his path. That is why I'm hard on him. When I fight him to the death, I want him to be a worthy opponent so that my sword could have a feast of upon strong blood."_

"_But…"_

"_You as a Sacean should know better when it comes to this. Our pride and our skills are most important. This child values his pride with outmost ambition. He will try to fight me one day and only one of us will live."_

_Is that what matters to you, Guy? _Rath thought as he shook his head from that memory. He could still remember how the myrmidon was after that fight. All bandaged up and bruised. And yet as soon as he came to, he got up on his feet and walked outside to practice his fencing by himself. It took Batre, Dorcas, Hawkeye, and Hector to grab the young Sacean and literally pick him up and place him back in the sick tent.

Despite his clumsy exterior, inside was some sort of a beast willing to be unleashed. And it was Karel that had the leash and was letting loose of it. Rath shivered at the thought and headed back to his tent. There he stood awake, thinking about his feelings and what he should do.

It wasn't until a week later that Guy had been able to fully get up. Though Priscilla insisted that he should stay a bit longer, he just smiled and went on his way. The first thing the myrmidon had done was practice on his sword skills. Seeing how one week had affected him, Guy told himself that he would not stop until the sun went down and it was completely black.

Meanwhile, Rath looked all over for the young man. His eyes soon caught the silhouette of Guy and decided to at least talk to him about what was going on. The swordsman kept swinging his blade at a single tree and left its bark crying as chunks of it went flying.

"Hey…Guy," spoke softly Rath as he approached the myrmidon. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, Rath!" The youthful Sacean piped as he wiped a sweat bead from his forehead with his left arm. "I'm doing okay! I'm practicing right now. I say that being in that tent for one week really did weaken me no matter what."

"Oh…by the way, um…" Rath shifted uneasy as he tried to find the words to say to him.

"What?"

"…nothing…."

"Rath…thanks…" said the myrmidon as he smiled softly at the older man.

"For what?" Rath questioned as he had a look of curiosity.

"For saving me. It feels like I owe you. I have to owe you something."

"You…owe me?"

"Yes as my duty as a Sacean, I have to owe it to you! Let me protect you! Next time we're off into battle, I shall do my best to protect you!"

"Well…all right. If you can keep up with my horse, then I shall allow you."

The Nomad shifted uncomfortably as he held a single daffodil behind his back. As much as he wanted to give that flower as a token of love, he had to wait a bit. Guy caught a frustrated look at the young nomad and knew that something was wrong. Once his emerald eyes lay upon the hidden arm, he knew that he held something back.

"Rath…" spoke softly Guy as he looked at the Nomad. "…what's that behind you?"

"Oh…um…" replied Rath as he shook softly. "I…"

Without another word, Rath pulled out the tiny daffodil and showed it in front of Guy. His sparkly green eyes fell down to the ground as not avoid what he thought would be a face of disgust for the other young man.

"Guy…" whispered the Sacean prince. "…this is a daffodil in the sign of health. But it's also a sign of love. I've…I've been thinking a lot lately. And I've come down to this….Guy….I…"

Something fell down in his throat that prevented him from finishing off what he was going to say. His heart pounded loud and hard. The tiny flower in his hand shook from the fear and anticipation as he waited to hear at least the angry shouts of the younger man. What he got was different. Two soft hands landed upon his cheeks and tilted his head up.

"Look at me." Guy said softly as he held the other man softly.

Rath did as he was told to and looked up a pair of calm forest green eyes. His face was not of disgust but of curiosity as he looked into Rath's own emeralds. The feel of Guy's hands was soft to the Nomad. He wanted to close his eyes and fall into the abyss with just the feel of those hands.

"Rath," spoke the myrmidon as kept his gaze in his eyes.

"Guy…I…from the moment I saw you I wanted you…" said the Nomad. "What I'm trying to say is that…"

"Is what?"

"That….I love you…I know that you will hate me for this and wouldn't want anything to do with me, but…"

Guy placed a finger upon Rath's lips to tell him that he understood.

"Rath…the flower is lovely…" replied Guy with a smile upon his face. Slowly, he took out the old daffodil he got from a week ago. "….I love you too…"

Taking back his hand, Guy placed it upon Rath's cheek once more and gave him a friendly smile. At first, the nomad had no idea of what to do, but once he heard those wonderful words come out of Guy's mouth, the young Sacean prince then got up the courage. In one swift movement, Rath wrapped his arms around Guy, pulled him close to his body and place a rather strong kiss.

The young Sacean was taken in a shock from the actions of Rath and the bliss of the kiss. Copping Rath's cheeks, he caressed them softly until he stretched out his arms and wrapped them around his neck. After a while of kissing, both young men pulled away and looked again into each other's eyes. Guy let out a giggle as his face turned crimson and averted his eyes from Rath.

The Nomad smiled for a bit before he smirked as he remembered some of the advice Legault had told him. He had let go of the myrmidon then placed one arm under his legs and picked him up. Shocked by it, Guy let out a puzzled look.

"Rath? What are you doing?" The young Sacean asked.

"Well…you owe me, don't you?" Rath asked with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Yes, I do."

"Then…we should go and pay off that debt then."

"Huh? Oh! You mean…"

"Yes."

Rath carried off Guy from his training area and towards the tents. One person in particular saw the both of them and followed them quietly. The Nomad reached one tent in particular and opened the flap to it and slowly laid down Guy upon his small cot.

"Seems like you got him!" Spoke the voice.

"Le-Legault!" Rath shouted as he turned around to see the smirking thief.

"Hee, hee, I'll make sure that you both don't get disturbed for a price that is."

"Go away!"

"All right then! Good bye, boys! And may I say, enjoy yourselves."

A glare from the Sacean prince sent the thief away. Once the coast was clear from anyone, Rath closed the flap and tied it down tight. He smiled down at Guy with seductive eyes as he placed one kiss upon his lips.

"You owe me…" he whispered softly.

_Well, this was quite a one shot. Sadly it didn't go as long as I wanted to. Originally this was going to be a somewhat smut fic, but then it would have been not right. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this story and I hope you enjoy it! Bye!_


End file.
